Mischief Managed
by Credo-Spero-Fides
Summary: The Marauders dying moments
1. Prongs

**Author's Note: First fanfic, be nice and feel free to have a poke at any mistakes. Anyone know who I am? No? Then I am obviously not J.K Rowling. Pity . . . **

He didn't expect to survive, he hoped. If James Potter knew anything (and he knew a lot but his lovely wife would then say 'a lot of rot') it was that if Voldemort was hunting you down personally you would eventually die.

But he would be damned if he went down without a fight.

"Lily, it's him! Take Harry and go!"

He was not only fighting for peace but for his life, Lily, Harry, Sirius, Remus.

James also hoped that someone killed Peter, though not Moony or Pads because they did not need murder on their consciences.

James fumbled for his wand; he'd left it on the sofa. Of all the stupid, idiotic things to do, maybe Lily would live. . .

A high pitched cackle (very scary, right?) brought his attention quickly back to the present. He looked Old Voldy straight in the eye and watched the green light soar into his chest

Mischief Managed.


	2. Padfoot

**Author's Note: I'm not getting much feedback from this. I really want to know if this is a decent story (well, a series of oneshots). **

How the hell he had survived this long? He didn't know. Sirius Black did know why he was fighting Bellatrix. For Harry, so his godson had one less Deatheater to fight when that final battle eventually came.

Jump, dodge, taunt, retaliate.

"Come on Bellatrix, you can do better than that!

He knows he shouldn't taunt a mad person but he hadn't felt this alive since escaping Askaban.

Sirius realised that the jet of red light was for him too late and the Veil was behind hi. This can't happen, Sirius Black could not be killed by drapery! He didn't know Harry properly, he hadn't caught the rat yet and he still had to tease Moony and Nymmie! It couldn't end like this.

Dear Trixie was cackling madly, stupid girl. Didn't she know that he wasn't afaid of dying? He would see one of his best mates again, he would be free. Only bad thing was that everyone left on Earth would have to fight without him. He laughed in the face of death as he felt himself falling.

Mischief Managed.


	3. Wormtail

**Author's Note: I'm not getting much feedback from this. I really want to know if this is a decent story (well, a series of oneshots). **

Peter Pettigrew always pictured himself as a big hero for whatever side won. It never used to matter which side won, now it did. He needed the Dark Lord to win. Well, who could defeat him? Surely not a child, so he'll be safe.

There were way too many people on the 'Light' side out for his blood. Two of them his ex-best mate and ex-best mate's son. He couldn't help but feel a pang. There was no way they would ever welcome him back, right? Wasn't he better off without them?

As his hand closed around Harry's neck he could help but see Lily and James staring back at him. He couldn't kill them a second time.

He released the boy, his hand shaking.

What had he done now?

Peter felt his own hand close around his neck.

He had betrayed the Dark Lord.

Mischief Managed.


	4. Moony

**Author's Note: I'm not getting much feedback from this. I really want to know if this is a decent story (well, a series of oneshots). **

He was duelling Doholov at what he hoped to be the Final Battle. Twisting, turning, attacking, dodging.

Remus Lupin never thought he would be the Last Marauder. He thought he would've died in the first war.

Now he had more to lose in the forms of Dora, Teddy, Harry, the Weasleys and the Order.

His wife, Nymphadora Lupin, was fighting Bellatrix just behind them. It was a fight of words as well as spells. Suddenly Dora was beside him as Bellatrix was making her back away. A perfectly shot Avada Kedavra was aimed at Dora.

Remus watched his wife's body fall to the floor, anger, disbelief and grief bubbling up inside him.

Bellatrix was cackling and he didn't dodge Doholov's blasting hex properly. He landed heavily on the floor, his leg twisted at an unnatural angle, next to Dora. He knew what would happen next. Remus forced himself to sit up and look proudly at his killer.

"Any last words, wolf?" snarled Doholov as a green jet made its way towards him

Mischief Managed.


End file.
